lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Game.54
Game.54 is the second chapter of the eleventh volume and the overall fifty-fourth chapter of the Last Game manga. Plot Short Summary Mikoto runs to the airport where Yanagi is after hearing from Souma that he is going to America. When she arrives there, she confesses to Yanagi that she likes him and says she couldn't contain herself when she heard that he would be gone for a very long time. However, Yanagi said that it was a misunderstanding as he would be coming back in only two weeks. After that, they both confessed their feelings and shared their first kiss. Before leaving, Yanagi tells Mikoto to be prepared when he comes back. Long Summary Mikoto was remembering about how Yanagi was always there with her from primary school up to college, and began running off to the airport while thinking that because Yanagi was always the one rushing to her side, it was her turn to go where he was. At the airport, Yanagi looked back sensing something, but he thinks it's only his imagination. He tells his father that he would go buy a charger, but right before that, Mikoto came up to Yanagi and confessed to him. However, Mikoto thinks she didn't say anything in order and proceeded to talk about how she didn't know that he would study abroad in America but didn't intend to stop him as it was his life and wanted him to do his best. But when she thought that she wouldn't be able to see him anymore, she became sad and couldn't contain herself. But Yanagi explained that it was a misunderstanding as he would be coming back in two weeks since he had only turned in the preliminary inspection, and that the misunderstanding was caused because his phone battery died before he could fully explain his schedule to Souma. While Mikoto was thinking about how a misunderstanding brought her to the airport, Yanagi questioned about what she said before, thinking that he was only hearing things. Mikoto confessed once again that she liked him, making Yanagi shocked and cry as he had always wanted her to look at his way for the past ten years. Yanagi told her he was thinking to confess to her once he came back which shocked Mikoto as well as she was the one Yanagi liked, despite not thinking so as she didn't match Yanagi's "ideal" girlfriend. However, Yanagi insisted, telling her that he didn't prefer any girl over her and that he had liked only her for the past ten years. Yanagi then proceeds to ask her to become his girlfriend, but Mikoto is unable to answer him as she had expected to get rejected which made Yanagi a bit annoyed. But when he embarrassingly admitted that he does really like Mikoto at her own request, Mikoto jumped into Yanagi's arms in happiness. Moments later, Yanagi asked Mikoto if he could kiss her, to which Mikoto backed away and started to furiously blush, but she reluctantly agreed as Yanagi couldn't wait anymore. After that, Yanagi picked up Mikoto in the air and started spinning her around, and although she was a bit embarrassed since people were looking, seeing Yanagi's happy face couldn't help her but feel happy as well. However, at that moment, Yanagi's father came and said he didn't see anything but he also asked Mikoto to take care of his son. While deep in his thoughts thinking about how his father would embarrass him with this scene on their wedding, he was interrupted by Mikoto telling him to have a safe trip. Yanagi then started to talk about how he had won the match in some way, but couldn't shake off the feeling that he had lost as well, but Mikoto didn't understand what he meant. Before leaving, Yanagi told Mikoto to be prepared once he came back. Characters : In order of appearance: Trivia *Yanagi won the "Last Game" because he made Mikoto realize her own feelings and fall for him which was his intent from the first place,Last Game manga: Game.03, page 36 but he still lost the game he made in middle school about who would fall in love first, as he realized he liked Mikoto first.Last Game manga: Game.02, pages 38-40 *Yanagi's father took a picture of the scene where Yanagi picked up Mikoto in the air. **As Yanagi theorized, his father did indeed use the same picture at their wedding. *In the beginning of their relationship, Mikoto was very embarrassed to initiate with kissing and such in public because she thought it was really embarrassing when Yanagi picked her up in the airport while people were watching, and didn't want that to happen again.Last Game manga: Game.55, page 20 References Navigation Category:Manga